Various systems are available in the art that employ a vacuum to transport liquid and solid waste material from aircraft toilets or other receptacles to a waste tank for storage. The waste material that is transported includes solid human waste, urine, water, optionally cleansing and disinfecting chemicals, air, toilet paper, food, and often unexpected discarded items, all of which are drawn from the aircraft toilets or other receptacles to one or more waste tanks. The waste tanks, of course, are emptied during ground servicing of the aircraft.
The suction that transports the waste material to a waste tank is usually provided by a vacuum generator when the aircraft is on the ground or at low altitudes. At higher altitudes, the system typically will be vented to the external lower pressure atmosphere, creating a pressure differential between the exterior atmosphere and the interior of the aircraft to draw the waste material from the aircraft toilets or other receptacles for transport to the waste tank for storage.
As the waste material is transported to the waste tank, the air which was drawn along with the waste material must be released to the atmosphere. This air must be free of moisture and particulate solids for sanitary and for safety reasons. As to sanitary concerns, it is obviously undesirable to release particulate human waste into the atmosphere, either when the aircraft is airborne or when it is on the ground. Additionally, there is a danger that if a substantial amount of water escapes the aircraft from such a vacuum driven aircraft waste collection system, it may build up on the aircraft fuselage to form ice.
Conventional aircraft waste material separation systems are large and so require excessive space in the aircraft while contributing unnecessarily to the aircraft weight, reducing its fuel efficiency. Also, conventional waste material separation systems require frequent servicing, which is often difficult and time-consuming to perform because of inconvenient access to the separator apparatus. Additionally, conventional waste material separation systems typically have two separators, one at the inlet and another at the outlet of the systems. Finally, conventional separation apparatus, while often effective in removing moisture from the waste material under optimal conditions, could nevertheless be improved by ensuring that the apparatus consistently prevents the escape of moisture.
Thus, the need exists for an improved waste material separation system using a single separator making for an overall system that is compact and lightweight without compromising its performance. It should also be consistently effective in minimizing or preventing the escape of moisture in the outgoing airstream. Additionally, the apparatus must be capable of being easily and safely replaced with minimal exposure to the collected waste. Finally, the apparatus should also be capable of being easily installed in the limited space available in the aircraft. The present invention satisfies all of these requirements and has other benefits as well.